fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiyori Iki
Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori): is one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!. She had 16 years old and she is the character from "Noragami". Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl. She was a Half-Phantom with a tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. Her alter-ego is Cure Lince '''(キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse), her brown hair became white, she had lynx ears with blue leaves, and a feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate the Wood element, but losing control if she is angry. Hiyori's Animal Mark which represents a Iberian Lynx is located on her right body, Hiyori represents the Smell and her color is white. Her Element forms are '''Madera Lince (マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse) and Hielo Lince (ヒエロ リンセエ Hiero Rinse) with Cure Beauty's Ice element. Her Queen form is Queen Lince (クイーン リンセエ Kuīn Rinse). Glitter Lynx, Wood Lynx, Ice Lynx, and''' Queen Lynx (in Glitter Maid!) Appearance: In her civilian form, Hiyori appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a middle school uniform, with a lavender color. And a Pink scarf around in the neck. She was a Half-Phantom with a purple tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. As Cure Lince, she had a white maid dress with a apron, she gain a lynx ears with blue leaves, she had fang earrings, her cat tail transform into a lynx tail, fang and claws. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head, and white lynx-like shoulder pad and white claws-like gauntlets, and white boots. As Madera Lince, she had the same white maid dress, but added with a white open jacket with a hoodie, a lynx motif is behind of the jacket, white boots, a white skirt, a white scarf around of the neck, a white chain in the right arm. But she had the same lynx ears and tail, a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. As Hiero Lince, her outfit is similar of Cure Beauty, but with a ice blue maid dress with a white apron, she had blue hair, but she had the same lynx tail and ears with snowflakes in the tip of her lynx ears, lynx-like shoulder pads and ice blue claws-like gauntlets, and a claws-like ice blue boots. As Queen Lince, she had the same white maid outfit, but added with a lynx-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a lynx-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight Personality: Hiyori is very loyal and honest with her friends. She was very emotional, and tearfulness comically manner, with a great sense of humor, she does not hesitate to tease and make jokes when they are moody. Despite being raised to be a perfect lady, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and she fights so she had learned, she is in love with Yato. She transfixes the enemies with a wide-eyed, appealingly innocent gaze, but sometimes also to console her friends when they are sad. Despite her kindness and loyalty with her dearest friends, Hiyori can be very jealous of Shirayuki, because of her high popularity with boys, and argue nonstop. Hiyori was very devoted and caring to her master, and even looked after Reika was sick, but she dislike the disrespect, threatened and insults towards her master. Despite that, she remain loyal and still in love with Yato. According Reika, when Hiyori became Cure Lince and goes into her berserk state during battle, she losing her control and react by emotions without controlling, she can hurted someone in a act of violence, but has been stopped only by Reika. As Cure Lince, she is less powerful than Cure Löwe, but yet she is more fast and agile than her. Her static are opposite and reverse, although the lynx is not as strong as a lion, because she is less strong and tough. She quickly give way to anger and lose control, and not resistant to fire. History: '''Past: Hiyori was born from a very good family with parents and an older brother. One year ago, she's meet with a god named Yato who is walking into the path of an oncoming bus and dives into to save him. She pushes him out of the road but is hit by the bus herself, and afterwards finds her spirit separated from her body, although she is able to return safely. Whilst recovering in hospital, Hiyori hears strange voices before having another encounter with Yato, who formally introduces himself as a god. Some time later, Yato finds Milord but is attacked by the phantom. After Hiyori helps Yato escape, she learns that the incident from before has resulted in her becoming a half-phantom lying between the worlds of the living and the dead, causing her spirit, which has a cat's tail, to sometimes leave her body. After learning of the situation, Hiyori gives Yato five yen as a free in order to help her get back to normal. Being Partner with Cure Beauty: In the episode 5, Reika wandered into the jungle in search of Hiyori, around a campfire where they eaten fishes, Reika thinks Hiyori was a female cat and she wants to become her partner. She wished to stop the Human Hunting, Hiyori had eventually accepted, she revealed that she was a Half-Phantom, because she soul was separated from her body, she was not dead and her soul returned to her original body. And more, Yato had taken the Iriomote cat from greedy hunters. But his soul is taken by Blue and infiltrate with the Parasitic Jellyfish into the Iriomote cat's body to transform into a Demon Beast. Later when they are in the Sumatran jungle, Hiyori using her DNA Crusader to locate, she detect when an aggressive enemy is nearby meaning that the Demon Beast is in the Sumatran jungle. Then a Sumatran tiger had biting behind Reika's head. Reika is about to panic, Hiyori using an innocent, wide-eyed expression, which softens the tiger and released Reika. Finally, they coming in the swamp, they trying to find Yato. Finally they finding Yato's lifeless body as his soul was stolen. The Cat-like Demon Beast come out from the swamp with a hunter in the mouth in front of them and was eaten, the Onijù roar and then Blue appears as her wolf form. Lince use her main attack to Blue, "Wood Claw". But Blue is protected by the Cat-like Demon Beast and being purified, returned into the Iriomote cat and Yato's soul is returned into his original body, and Blue goes away from them. Yato finally regained consciousness, the bonds between Hiyori and Reika becomes stronger, and become partners. Bones Pretty Cure!: Absolute Zero: Becoming Cure Lince: Originally, Hiyori is a Half-Phantom, before to becoming a Maid-Pretty Cure. She received the DNA Crusader and the Bio Card from Yato, before being attacked by the female wolfdog, Blue and the Lynx-like Demon Beast. Then when she try to escaped from them, she was catched by the Demon Beast, before Maka and Soul have saved her. Later in the Animal Land Café, she met Hei, and the Bones Cures, explain to her that she was chosen to become a Maid-Pretty Cure and saved the stop the Human Hunting, and Hiyori accept this request. After Cure Aetos, Cure Löwe and Cure Kawauso are defeated, Hiyori is helplessly facing their defeats, when she was attacked by the Demon Beast, she was protected by Cure Manchot, before to being defeated too. Hiyori had heard the voices from Yato and Yukine inside of the Demon Beast to ask her for help and save. Finally, Hiyori transform into Cure Lince. It was revealed that Lince has the Wood element and she represents the Ibearian lynx. Despite her injuries, she manages to defeat the Demon Beast with her main attack "Wood Claw", and saved Yato and Yukine. Relationships: Family: Takamasa Iki: Her father. Sayuri Iki: Her mother. Masaomi Iki: Her older brother, she seen to him rarely and talking about rarely of him. Friends: Yato: She is very close of him with Yukine, Yato is the love interest. She's meet with a god named Yato who is walking into the path of an oncoming bus and dives into to save him. Yukine: She became friend with him since meet. He often help Hiyori and Yato. Reika Aoki: Her master since the episode 5, and called her "Mistress" (お嬢様 Ojōsama). Reika loved Hiyori, but yet she did know that Hiyori is actually a Half-Phantom. They shares their similitudes and personality. Hiyori is very loyal towards Reika, because she's the only to calm her anger state during fights. Yin: She is very loyal to Yin for her talent at the piano, she often worried about of her. Shirayuki: Despite their sweet and kind personalities, her and Shirayuki are rivals and get along very badly. She can not stand when Shirayuki became closer with Maka, and both represent felines, Shirayuki represents the lion and Hiyori represents the lynx. Maka Albarn: Her relationship with Maka is similar with Nao and Reika's relationship, and they were close. Since she was saved by Maka from the Lynx-like Onijù, she becomes loyal towards Maka. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Lince (キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hiyori. Cure Lince can absorbed the attacks can heals wounds quickly, and manipulate her Wood element and her claws, but she will lose control if she was angry. In Glitter Maid! only, Hiyori says "Running Like The Beautiful Lynx, The Forest Claws! I'm Berserker Lynx!". Before to transform, she using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shining, a Lynx-like spirit is around of her merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by white barks. In first, she had a white maid dress with an apron. Her cat tail transfom into a lynx tail. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She had a lynx ears with blue leaves and her fangs earrings start to appear. Her white claws-like gauntlets, white boots, and lynx-like shoulder pads. Finally, her brown hair become white and purple eyes became shining blue. She then does a jump before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Lince, posing afterward with a Iberian Lynx for background. Madera Lince (マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse): Is Cure Lince’s first Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body and her same white maid dress with an apron, except for head and lynx tail and ears, glowing with white light; she is seen floating with her body covered by white barks. In first, she had a white open jacket with a lynx behind the jacket and a hoodie. A white scarf around of the neck. Finally, a white skirt and white boots. She then does a cross and slashing a big tree in the forest as a background and introducing herself as Cure Lince, posing afterward with a Iberian Lynx for background. In Glitter Maid! only, Hiyori says "The Lynx of the Wood Element! I'm Wood Lynx, oh Yeah!". Hielo Lince (ヒエロ リンセエ Hiero Rinse): Is Cure Lince’s second Element form, but with Cure Beauty's Ice Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!", while Cure Beauty giving to Cure Lince her Ice Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by blue ice crystals, except for head, while snowflakes appears in the tip of the lynx tail and ears. She had a ice blue maid dress with a white apron, a ice blue ribbon with a lynx draw on it in the chest, lynx-like shoulder pads, ice blue claws-like gauntlets, and a claws-like ice blue boots. Finally, a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head her white hair becoming ice blue hair. She is first covered by ice crystal and then released using her claws behind the snow for background and introducing herself as Hielo Lince, posing afterward with a Iberian Lynx for background. In Glitter Maid! only, Hiyori says "The Lynx of the Ice Element! I'm Ice Lynx!". Queen Lince (クイーン リンセエ Kuīn Rinse): is Cure Lince's Queen form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Hiyori can transform into her Queen form called "Queen Lince". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Queen Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Queen Lince. Attacks: Wood Element Wood Claw (木材爪 Mokuzai Tsume): Is her main attack, with her Wood element. Cure Lince uses her claws with the wood to slash and slashing them. With the force of the claw was enough to defeat various enemies. Forest Wheeler (フォレスト ウィーラー Foresuto U~īrā, "Autumn Wheel" in Glitter Maid!): Cure Lince's attack when she use her Animal Mark to transformed into a wood lynx to performed the attack. She attacking her enemies with her claws, her claws became bigger and slashing her enemies. Cure Lince cloaks herself in the leaves and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with the leaves. Purgatorial Sacred Tree (煉獄神木 Rengoku Shinboku "Celestial Tree" in Glitter Maid!): Is her ultimate attack as Madera Lince, . Ice Element Aurora Blast (オーロラ ブラスト Ōrora Burasuto, "Boreal Blaster" in Glitter Maid!): Is the attack with the Ice element. Hielo Lince uses a ice seal around of her, then she launched a aurora blast towards them. With the force of the aurora was enough to defeat or freeze the various enemies. Cold Force (コールド フォース Kōrudo Fōsu, "Cold Power" in Glitter Maid!): When Hielo Lice use her Animal Mark and she transforming into a ice lynx. Frost Breath (フロスト ブレス Furosuto Buresu, "Freezing Breath" in Glitter Maid!): Is her ultimate attack as Hielo Lince, . Group Attack Wood Blizzard (ウッド ブリザード Uddo Burizādo, "Sparkle Wood Blizzard" in Glitter Maid!): Her combine attack with Cure Beauty. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Queen Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 3 / 10 Defense: 3 / 10 Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 3 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 Etymology: Hiyori'' ''–''' (ひより) Hiyori's name meaning "Weather". 'Iki ''–''' '(壱岐) Iki meaning "Breathing", this name can be translated "Weather's Breathing". '''Cure Lince '– Lince meaning "Lynx" in Spinash language. Songs: Hiyori's voice actor, Uchida Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Adélie, and Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: * Wooden Claw. * Lynx of the Forest. Duets: * Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hayami Saori, Hanazawa Kana, and Omigawa Chiaki). * Tail and Claws (Along with Omigawa Chiaki). * Feline Heartbeat (Along with Nishimura Chinami). Trivia: * Her birthday is June 28, making her Cancer and she's born in summer season. * Hiyori is bit similar of Toola from "Gin Iro no Kami no Agito", due her similar apparence with brown hair and puple eyes. * Madera meaning "Wood" in Spinash, and Hielo meaning "Ice" in Spinash. * She represented the "Iberian Lynx" although the species is not yet extinct, but critically endangered. * Unlike Nao, Hiyori is not afraid of monsters and ghosts. * She is the third Cure to lose the control in anger state. The first is Tohru Honda and the second is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet. * Hiyori is the only Bones Cure has not tragic past. * She was the first to using the Wood Element. * She is the eigth Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, Uchid Maaya, the firsts were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who voiced by Mizuki Nana, Hino Akane, who voiced by Tano Asami, Aino Megumi who voiced by Nakajima Megumi, Yona who voiced by Saitou Chiwa, Momozono Nanami who voiced by Mimori Suzuko, Shirayuki who voiced by Hayami Saori, Adélie who voiced by Hanazawa Kana. * Her personality is similar of her master Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters Category:White Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters